I Always Did Say I'd Marry You
by I.Dream.Of.Hardyz
Summary: When Matt is feeling really upset with his life, Eve reminds him why she fell in love with him. Matt/Eve one shot.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Note: **I had an idea for this and I just had to write it, lol. Always loved writing the Matt and Eve stories, so here is another one, lol. Enjoy!

* * *

Matt listened as the rain pounded on the BCR dome, sitting on his back in his very own wrestling ring, praying for someone to care. Over the last few weeks, his entire life had fallen apart. It seemed a little drastic to say that, but considering his entire life was the WWE, it was honestly true. Working all his life for a company that offered so little in return, he realized they had no intentions of giving him the World Heavyweight Championship. Just thinking about it made him angry and he let the entire world know he was mad, resulting in problems online, as well as backstage.

Most of all, he knew everyone hated him. His once friendly co-workers gave him looks backstage, saying he was ungrateful for all he was given. He couldn't even talk to his brother, as he was traveling with the rival company, working his ass off.

He felt so alone.

As the rain continued, he looked around him. He wished for someone to come after him, to reassure him everything would be alright. For so many years, he was the person who told himself he'd get what he wanted if he worked hard for it and he always believed eventually, someone would reward him. It wasn't a fantasy then; it was now.

A loud crack of thunder answered his miserable mood and he closed his eyes, picturing all the times of his career which he loved. When he first one the tag titles with Jeff, winning his first singles belt, and his favorite moment, when he won the ECW title. For many, it wasn't important. As ECW was a dying brand, many thought the belt was useless. If it was useless, at least it had a little more prestige than it did before he held it.

He couldn't remember the last time he had a meaningful feud. Sure, they were seeds of decent feuds with upcoming stars, but they never had a finish. Every time it seemed WWE gave him a chance, they dropped him.

Suddenly, he felt someone touching his arm. He slowly looked up and saw the delicate, stunning face of a woman he dated for a short time. A look of deep concern sat on her face and she traced his arm, as if she was explaining she was worried.

"Matt…"

"What are you doing here?"

"I was worried," she said in a simple voice. "Are you okay?"

Matt sat up. "I'm okay."

"Please," she pleaded.

Matt stared at her and pulled her into his arms. For just a moment, he felt okay; he felt as if he didn't have a problem in the world. "I just wanted to be a champion."

"I know."

"How'd you know I was here?"

"I know you."

Matt smiled. "You were always the best to me, Eve. You supported me when no one else did, and believed me in me and all my dreams." He sighed and looked around him. When she didn't say anything, he looked at her. "Eve?"

"Matt, you don't think I support you anymore?"

He shrugged. "No one seems to, Eve."

Pain filled her eyes. "Matt, I've always believed in you. I'll always will, too. You have more drive and focus in this company than most and I always knew you could be a champion." She leaned on his chest. "I just wish you knew you could be a champion still. I feel as if you've given up."

"I have."

"Why?" she prompted. "Last I checked, the Matt Hardy I knew never gave up. He even said he wouldn't die."

"Well, that Matt Hardy was delusional."

"No," she snapped. "He wasn't. He was a dreamer and I loved him for that. When I see you now, I don't see Matt Hardy. I don't know who I see, but I want to see the man I fell in love with, the man I've loved since I saw him in the locker room with that ridiculous smile on his face."

Matt didn't answer. He looked at her, seeing the determination on her face. With a smile, he couldn't help but feel a little better. "I always did say you were the one I should marry," he joked.

Eve laughed.

"Do you really believe in me?"

"Of course."

Matt sat up and pulled her next to him. "Thank you," he whispered.

Eve smiled. "You're welcome."

* * *

**REVIEW.**


End file.
